Churchs Scare Fest
by aquamysticwriter
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and basically it s a story about what church does when he is bored. It is set after COG so if you don't like spoilers do not read this! Anonymous reviews accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fanfiction and it`s a oneshot. It has the main COG characters in it but the main character is Church. It is set after COG so don`t read it if you don`t like spoilers. **

***************************************************************

**Church's Scare Fest**

Church yawned and stretched before getting up. It was pretty early and he was very bored so he decided that it would be his goal today to scare everyone at the Institute. Well maybe just Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec he thought. Who to scare first? He asked himself as he paced back and forth on the greenhouse floor.

The door creaked as it opened and Clary slipped into the greenhouse. Perfect, he thought. She will be my first victim. Church slinked behind a plant pot before she could see him and meowed softly. Clary turned her head at the noise expecting Church to come out begging for food. When he didn't she went over to look for him. She looked around the pot but there was nothing there. I must be hearing things she decided.

Church grinned and made himself visible again. Being a shadow hunter cat he had some powers of his own. He jumped onto a table and pushed the gardening tools to the floor. Then fast as light he ran to the other side of the room and meowed again, this time louder.

*Crash* Clary jumped at the noise and went over to clean up the mess. She was just putting the last tool on the table when she heard another meow. Okay this is getting weird, I don't see Church anywhere she thought.

Now for the final act thought Church. He took one of Maryse's gardening gloves off of the table and used his powers to levitate it. He made it float soundlessly behind Clary and tapped her on the shoulder. Thinking it was Jace or Izzy she turned around. At the sight of the glove she screamed and backed away. Church who was now visible and behind her meowed loudly making Clary scream again before she realized it was him.

"Shesh Church, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Jace burst through the door. "What's wrong?"

"There's a floating glove over there." She pointed to the glove but it was no longer there.

"Clary there is no glove over there."

"I swear it was right there."

"Yeah and I'm a ballerina named Lucy." Jace snickered as he left the greenhouse.

Clary looked at the spot once more and shook her head. I must be seeing things now she thought. Church however was very pleased with himself. One down, three to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had decided that his next victim would be Alec and he found him in the living room watching American Idol.

"and the next contestant on American Idol is Church." said the tv.

Alec spit out his drink and stared bug eyed at the screen. His cat got up on stage and actually started to sing.

*music starts*

Meow meow meow meow,

Meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow

meow moew moew moew

Meow meow meow meow,

Meow meow meow meow.

Meow meow meow meow

meow meow meow meow.

*music ends*

"What the heck! How the hell did Church get on TV?" Alec went up the television to see if it was maybe a tape that Jace had planted to freak him out. He soon found out it wasn't. Then Church jumped out of the tv and landed on Alec's face. Alec yelled for help as he tried to get the clawing cat off of him.

After a minute Church jumped off and landed nimbly on his feet. "Hey I thought you were a shadow hunter. What kind of shadow hunter is scared of his cat." Church said in perfect English.

Isabelle ran in to find Alec staring at Church. "What's wrong? I heard you yelling your head off."

"I wasn't yelling my head off, I was trying to get Church off of my face after he jumped out of the TV and…"

"And what?"

"you're going to think I'm crazy but I swear it happened."

'WHAT HAPPENED?" she was getting impatient now.

"Church talked."

"You're right I do think you're crazy. Church is a CAT! HE CAN"T TALK!!!"

"It's true!"

"Whatever makes you happy." she said as she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Church was taking a little break for a walk as he thought about his next trick. After a bit he came across Izzy and Simon. Hmm he thought, I wasn't planning to scare Simon but since he's here I might as well. He climbed a nearby tree to have a clear view and used his powers to whip up a mini tornado.

"Simon look out!" Isabelle yelled.

"What?" he turned around to see a swirling mass of air coming straight towards them. Simon grabbed Izzy and started to run. They didn't get far before the tornado caught up with them and they were pickup off their feet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed as they where whipped around in circles.

Church let them spin around for a few more minutes before letting them go. The wind stopped abruptly and they fell hard to the ground.

"Ow! I'm going to have a million bruised tomorrow."

Clary ran outside to see what all the noise was about. "Why are you two lying on the floor?"

Simon helped Izzy up as he explained. "A freak tornado came out of nowhere and trapped us. Then it suddenly disappeared."

"What! No way, tornados don't just come out of nowhere."

"I swear that's what happened. Why else would my hair be so messed up."

"Whatever you two are insane. I was just going to the mall, you want to come?"

"Yes!" "No!" Izzy and Simon said at the same time.

Proud of himself for getting two of them at once Church walked around their legs and meowed earning a few head rubs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now the only person left to scare is Jace. Hmm he will not be easy to scare, perhaps this calls for some shape shifting. With his mind made up he went off in search of Jace and found him sleeping against a tree. Church shape shifted into Jonathan, pulled out a dagger and walked up to Jace. Jonathan/Church held the dagger up and yelled "BOO!"

Jace woke with a start and at the sight of Jonathan pulled out a seraph blade. "What are you doing here? How are you still alive?" he growled.

"What are you talking about? We've never met before." Jonathan/Church twirled the dagger in his hand.

"In Idris you bastard, I killed you in Idris."

"Ah yes I remember now. Well since you tried to kill me why don't I return the favour." Jonathan/Church lunged at Jace with the dagger. They went back and forth avoiding each other's blows. Jonathan/Church caught Jace's arm, pulled it behind his back and held the dagger to his throat. "Bye bye Jacey." He stabbed the dagger into his throat and dropped him to the ground.

Jace screamed as the cold metal touched his neck. He fell to his knees and held his hands around his neck. To his surprise there was not blood. Not even a little scratch. It was as if the whole thing had been a trick set up to scare him. He looked up to see Church cleaning his paws and Clary, Izzy and Simon running towards him.

"Hey Jace, are you okay? We heard you scream." Clary helped him up.

"Um I'm fine but I think I belive your floating glove story now."

"Huh?"

"I just saw Jonathan but I don't think it was really him. I think it was a trick to scare me and I think the floating glove you saw earlier was a trick to scare you."

"What's this I hear about a floating glove?" Alec came up with Izzy and Sjmon not far behind.

"I think Clary and I were tricked by something or someone today cause we both saw things that were impossible."

"Hey I saw something freaky today to."

'Yeah me to." said Izzy.

"Okay then we were all tricked, is there anything our encounters have in common?"

"Well Church was in the greenhouse with me." said Clary

"He was also outside with me and Izzy." said Simon

"He was there with me to." said Alec

They all looked down. "And he's here now with me." said Jace. "That doesn't make sense though, how could Church be the one who scared all of us?"

"Hey kids, Clary, Simon. What are you all up to?" Maryse came up behind them.

"We were all scared today and we think Church was the one that scared us but we don't know how he did it." Jace replied.

Maryse burst out laughing. "Did I never tell you guys that Church has powers and loves to play pranks?"

"What!" they all exclaimed.

My work here is done thought Church. He grinned as he walked away from the five friends. They stared open mouthed after him as he disappeared around the corner. Now that they know it's going to be a lot harder to scare them but I'll enjoy trying.

*******************************************************************

**And there you have it, my first story. Please read and review and i promise to put up a story with chapters soon.**


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Okay I know these are annoying but I am planning write a sequel to this story and I want to know if you guys think I should. I'm putting up a poll on my profile so you can vote. **

**You guys probably already know this but I just found out there's going to be another MI book and the movie is being done by the same people who did Lord of the Rings! I just had to get that out so please vote thanks :)**


	3. The End AN

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT**

_**I am leaving fanfiction. No this is no joke, I have been thinking this over for a few months now and I have decided that I will no longer be writing on fanfiction. I am sorry to abandon all of my unfinished fics but I will not be putting any of them up for adoption. Before I explain why I feel that I need to first explain why I am leaving. You see I am currently writing a novel, actually I have been for quite some time now and I was constantly looking for a way to practice writing to improve my writing skills. Fanfiction has provided me with that opportunity and now I have the drive and inspiration to finally finish my novel. Unfortunately all that drive and inspiration is only for my novel. I cannot write a fic without reason to and right now I need to listen to my heart however cheesy that may sound and leave this site behind me. Now to give reason for not putting up my stories for adoption. I feel that once a story is started only the author can truly know how it was intended to end and though I have no intention of coming back to finish my fics anytime soon I still feel that only I can finish them. I do not mean to say that any of you don't have creative ideas that may be better than mine for my fics just that I would not feel right giving away my story for another person to finish. I hope you understand my reasons behind this decision. I know that I still have much to learn but for now I believe I have learned all I can from fanfiction. Goodbye to all my loyal readers. Do not ever give up on your dreams; I sure won't give up on mine. Who knows maybe if I'm lucky you will see my novel on a store shelf one day soon. The last thing I have to say is don't ever quit just because the road ahead is a hard one because you will always be left wondering what if. Don't ever lose your sense of creativity, fun and imagination because life would be empty without it. Most of all don't ever pass up a chance to try something new if you want to do it because life never stops, you can't pause or rewind it so live in the moment and be yourself, it's the only you there is. I may come back one day if the road I take leads me back here but for now I bid you all farewell. **_

I leave you all with my new favourite quote and the motto I now live by...

"To imagine is everything, to know is nothing at all."

- Anatole France

**If you want to PM me I will most likely be on for a week or so in case you have any further questions regarding my stories. Just send me the question and I will post the responses on my profile page. After March is over I will be gone and any messages sent after then will not be responded to. This same message is posted as the last chapter of all of my fics and profile. Thank you for reading my fics over this past year and supporting me. I would not be where I am without you all.**


End file.
